


Remember?

by emryswastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, tubbo is alive bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswastaken/pseuds/emryswastaken
Summary: After Manburg exploded and Phil killed Wilbur, Wilbur is now a ghost. He doesn’t remember much, and he’s blocked out the bad parts, refusing to acknowledge they exist.Basically just a more in depth Ghostbur
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	Remember?

He remembered pain, at first, and only pain. He wasn’t sure exactly which type of pain but he figured it didn’t matter. There was a flash of brightness before the spark went out and everything went dark.

It stayed dark for a bit. Empty nothingness for what felt like years, but in reality, was only a week.

When he came to, he was in a field. No, no, that was wrong. A stone floor, a crater in front of him. Quite the opposite of a field.

He stood up, aware of the fact he wasn’t present at the scene. He felt devoid of himself, of emotions. It almost reminded him of the moment right before sleep, like he was stuck in a repeating loop. It didn’t bother him, just caused him slight dizziness.

Who was he? He wondered, surveying the crater before him. A brief flash obscured his vision and he felt himself try to grab it, to see it for a little longer, but it was gone.

He didn’t bother feeling sorrowful for himself, maybe he deserved to be here. Alone, and confused. There was a nagging voice in his head that screamed incoherent words at him, but it was faint. He didn’t mind it. He drifted forward, a smile tugging on his lips as the wind ruffled his hair. He felt at ease, at peace. His eyes looked toward the sky as it became incredibly bright, but quickly darkening again.

“Dad?” A voice disturbed his peacefulness.

He turned to see a man with red hair and fox ears. They were a little shorter than him, but then again he seemed to be floating in the air. They looked...so sad, yet so hopeful at the same time.

“Dad?” They spoke again, taking a hesitant step towards him. “Is it...is it really you?”

He looked around, unsure of why the fox boy was talking to him. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Wilbur.” The fox boy replied, an underlying tone of anger detected by the ghost. “How..how are you alive?”

“I’m Wilbur?” He pointed to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yes, what do you mean ‘I’m Wilbur?’ Of course you’re Wilbur.”

Wilbur glanced down at his hands, noticing their transparency. He then looked back at the fox boy. Why wasn’t he see through? Was this not a normal thing?

Another flash took over his vision, this time more perceivable. Wilbur was standing in front of a black and yellow wall, next to him was the fox boy. He chuckled then ruffled his hair, his lips moving as he spoke, “Good job, Fundy!”

Fundy?

Wilbur floated further away from the fox boy, his head swirling with questions he wasn’t sure he wanted answered. He had a son, Fundy? His name was Wilbur, right? But, why did he feel so uneasy? So scared?

“Wait, dad!” The fox boy...no Fundy...no his son...called after him. “Dad!”

Wilbur didn’t listen as he drifted away into the forest, his head aching. He didn’t want to be overwhelmed with information, he didn’t want to remember.

He flew to the base of a tree, tears streaming down his face. “Stop, stop...please. Make the memories go away.”

Flashes filled his vision. His life, displayed before him all at once. Laughing with a loud blonde boy, a beautiful girl with eyeliner, sparring with a pink haired man, picking oranges with a man in a bucket hat, and....the fox boy. Him growing up.

Wilbur was a father. He was a brother, a son, a friend... But that wasn’t him. He wasn’t Wilbur. He never lived this life. He was only spectating it.

Then, memories of war, blood, pain and loss. Feelings of fear, worry and a deep terrifying sadness. A horned man grinning evilly. His brother looking at him in fear. Explosions, fireworks, the shrieks of monsters.

The flashes stopped and he gingerly opened his eyes only to find a familiar green mob beside him.

A scream was barely able to escape his lips before everything turned white.

**Wilbursoot was blown up by a creeper.**

——

He was aware of a slight pain in his abdomen and numbness in his hands before he opened his eyes.

He was in a van, black and yellow walls peaking through the windows. No, no, it’s all inaccurate. He was on a stone floor, facing a giant crater. Had he been here before?

He stood up, stumbling slightly. He felt wrong and right at the same time. His hands seemed as if they were glitching in and out of existence, along with the rest of his body. He drifted forward without realizing then stopped abruptly right over the crater.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he observed the fact he was floating. That didn’t seem like a thing he should be able to do.

“Wilbur!” A voice shouted from below him. A fox boy. He seemed familiar, reminding the ghost of...pleasant memories. But those memories remained absent of his mind.

“Hello, there. Look, I can float!” He grinned, giggling quietly at his newfound talent. “Can you?”

The fox shook his head. “Will, you’re...a ghost?”

“It would appear so.”

“I’m so sorry, dad. I-I wish...” The fox boy trailed off, his eyes filling with tears.

The ghost floated down, concern written on his features. When he reached the boy, he attempted to place a hand on his shoulder but to his dismay, it went right through. This seemed to only make the boy sadder and he sunk to his knees, sobbing.

“Oh, I-sorry. Are you alright?” He asked, sitting next to the crying boy, unsure on what to do.

“I-I j-just m-miss you.”

“Me?” He responded, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at the fox in confusion. “But I don’t even know you.”

The fox looked up, tears trailing down his cheeks, hurt evident in his eyes. “W-what? Of course y-you know me...I-I’m your s-son, Will.”

“Son?” The ghost whispered, fidgeting with his yellow sweatshirt. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I have a son. Maybe..maybe you have me confused with someone.”

“N-no, you’re W-Wilbur, my d-dad. W-why don’t you r-remember? I’m Fundy, your s-son.”

“Fundy?” He asked, testing the name on his tongue. He sensed that he said it before, but he just...just couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he remember?

The fox boy nodded, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. “Yes, W-Will, your son. You...you really d-don’t remember?”

“I think...I think I do.” He replied, giving the boy a soft smile. “Yes, Fundy, my...my furry trans son. Yes, I remember now.”

Fundy smiled sadly, nodding again at his fathers words. “Y-Yes, we fought a war, for independence, for our c-country. L’manburg.”

Wilbur pondered this statement for a moment, his eyes glazing over as the memories flooded back. L’manburg, his brothers, his father...he had a father right? Winning the war for independence, holding an election...winning? He frowned as the memories got hazy.

“I remember some of it. My memory is a bit foggy, though, mind catching me up...son?”

Fundy beamed at him, standing up shakily and wiping the tears once more. “Well, t-this is L’manburg. It’s blown up, kinda...kinda because you blew it up...”

Wilbur frowned, shaking his head. “No, no. I don’t remember doing that. I would never do that.”

“But...you did, Will.”

Vast amounts of scenes flooded at him all at once and he quickly blocked them out, growling slightly. “I don’t...I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m-I’m going to go build a house.”

Fundy sighed sadly, watching his father float away with both disappointment and hope in his eyes. His father was back, but was he really Wilbur anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! I’ll probably update this again soon bc i am in ghosty mood lmaoo


End file.
